Trish Jenner
Patricia "Trish" Jenner was driving home from college with her brother Darry, and recently broke-up with what Darry calls him "Mr. poli-sci-track-team-guy". Section heading Trish and her brother Darry Jenner coming home from college. As they drive through the North Florida countryside in their 1960 Chevrolet Impala, she sees a lisence plate (6A4EVR) she claims as sexy forever, then a maniac driver in a rusted old truck tries to run them off the road. After letting the vehicle pass them, they later see the same truck, in the distance off the side of the road, with a hulking man sliding what looks to be bodies wraped and roped in a sheet with red stains, into a large piece of metal culvert sticking out of the ground next to an abandoned church. The man, taking note that they have seen him, catches up to them and tries to run them off the road a second time, Darry insists they go back and investigate, Trish refuses until he says "...And what if it was you back there...?" Darry orders Trish to hold his feet while he looks into the pipe. Rats appear in front of him and he jerks and screams, causing Trish to lose her grip on his legs, and he slides down the pipe himself. After a few minutes she panics then Darry says to get anyone who passes by and tell them to call the police and if she sees the old truck again to hollar down the pipe. She waits until a truck she mistakes for comes by and she trys to drive away, suddenly Darry comes to the car startling her. She and Darry flee the scene and stop at a gas station where they contact the police. While waiting for the cops to arrive, they are phoned by a local psychic, Jezelle Gay Hartman, who warns Darry that they are in terrible danger. Badly frightened, they ignore her warning. Word arrives that the old church had gone up in flames and all evidence of any bodies has been destroyed. Trish and Darry rush out of the gas station with the police providing a security escort. As they travel, the police are attacked and eaten by the mysterious driver of the old truck (ironicly, behind him there is a deli sign that says "Tastes so darn good"). While Trish and Darry flee the scene, the driver loads the policemen's bodies into his truck. Darry and Trish try to get help from a local eccentric, but the mysterious driver catches up to them, the woman attempts to kill him with a shotgun but he jumps out of the way and kills her. She managed to hit the mysterious driver with their car, and run him over several times. :Darry: Is he dead? :Trish: They never are. :~Trish and Darry after running over the Creeper After crushing the mysterious driver's body, they realized its inhuman nature when what appears to be a giant bat-like wing begins to flap around. Leaving it on the road, they drive to the local police station to wait for their parents, but Jezelle shows up and warns them they are still in danger. Jezelle tells them the true nature of the mysterious creature: it is an ancient demon known as "The Creeper", which rises every twenty-third spring for twenty-three days to feast on human body parts which, upon consumption, form part of its own body. She also tells them that it seeks out its victims through fear, and that by smelling the fear from Trish and Darry, it has found something it likes, but she does not know what. The wounded Creeper attacks the police station and gains entrance to the cells. After it feasts on prisoners to heal, it is swarmed by police, but kills a number of them. Jezelle guides Trish and Darry upstairs, telling them one of them will die, screaming in the dark while the song "Jeepers Creepers" plays in the background. The Creeper heads towards Jezelle and sniffs her, but lets her go, and heads off to find Trish and Darry. The Creeper catches up and captures Darry. The police burst in and take aim, but Trish tries to reason with it, and attempts to give her life for her brother's. :Trish:You don't want him, I'm stronger, I won't fight you! Take me! :Darry:Don't be a hero :Trish:YOU TAKE ME! :~Trish pleding for Darry's life But the Creeper escapes out the window with Darry, with Trish screaming. The next day, Trish, contemplating Darry's fate, is picked up by her parents. Category:Jeeper Creepers Character Category:Females